Making Sacrifices
by DarkHeart89
Summary: …"Why'd you do it?" He asked, suddenly curious there too. "You hate Kendall! You despise him! You nearly killed him with your scissors a couple weeks ago, what's with the change of heart?" .. "James, don't you know I'd do this chizz for you?" She craned her neck to look at him. / One-shot, Jades, FT: Jade West from Victorious.


Making Sacrifices

Summary: …"Why'd you do it?" He asked, suddenly curious there too. "You hate Kendall! You despise him! You nearly killed him with your scissors a couple weeks ago, what's with the change of heart?"…

…"James, don't you know I'd do this chizz for you?" She craned her neck to look at him. "Kendall and I fighting gives you stress, right? Right. So of course I'm going to change it. I want you happy and if that stupid buffoon gives you that regardless of his self-righteous attitude, then so be it. I'll make a sacrifice."…

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: This one-shot was the repercussions of a lot of pestering from AllOfMeHatesYou. A SERIOUS amount of pestering. I can't handle his pestering any longer, so I wrote this instead of this REALLY SAD, HEARTBREAKING ONE-SHOT!

I have a really really long message dedicated to him on it, so I'm going to make him wait for that, but for those of you who're reading who AREN'T that fantastic guy, I simply tell you that this is a cute Jades one-shot that happened to pop into my head.

I liked it. YOU BETTER LIKE IT TOO.

Just kidding. Opinions are welcome!

[OoOoOoO]

The slam of a door indicated much more bad than good when James trumpeted into the Crib like someone had angered him; not like Jade had picked that up from his frazzled expression at all. Sometimes he was a bit too easy to read after all of this time.

Jade looked up from her laptop, slowly clasping her fingers around the edge of the top and pressing it closed. "James?" She called once she saw him turn and stalk down the hall to his room and slam the door. She'd arrived less than an hour ago to wait for him, and she was already getting ignored. She didn't like the start to this evening. It was times like this she was glad the Crib was vacant, because there'd be yelling.

People had been made aware that the Crib should be kept empty until at least five thirty, because on multiple occasions had they all walked in on an unsettling scene of Jade and James acquainting after a long day. Kendall was very tired of being scarred.

Her eyes rolled and she set her laptop aside, getting to her feet and going after her wazzed-off man. Using her usual approach, she just entered at the perfect time, actually. James was stripping from his clothes for the day and changing into fresh ones, and she'd never get tired of the imagery of James ditching his clothes. Mm, nope.

Jade's eyes lingered rather shamelessly around his shirtless form, before addressing the actual topic. "Alright, what's going on?" More often than not, she was the rash one with her anger, throwing things around and stomping her feet. This could be one of his bipolar spurts; he had them a lot.

James glanced over at her darkly, rolling up a shirt to slip over his head. "Nothing." He huffed rather dramatically, tugging the shirt down to cover himself, then sinking down onto his bed and scooting up to lean against the headboard. Typical huffy boyfriend.

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again and instead drew over towards the bed, ditching her leather jacket and hanging it over a chair, before clambering onto the mattress. James watched her as she did, sending her a quizzical expression, but that turned to sort of annoyed when she climbed onto his lap. She sat up so she was slightly raised above him, draping an arm around his shoulders, her fingers brushing his jaw and grabbing to force him to face her.

"Talk." She ordered, meeting his eyes with her intense ones, her grip not as harsh once he was looking at her, her fingers simply idly touching. "You know I'm not going to ask again, so speak up." Her tone lightened sympathetically tilting her head in question. "Come on."

He held up his stubborn face for only a few more moments because it dropped. "Okay, fine." He sighed in defeat, giving in to her pestering and linking his free hand with hers absently. "I got into a fight with Kendall."

Her face screwed up at the mention of the blonde, immediately scowling. He was always trouble with his self-righteous leadership and his poor advice. He may have had a way at being able to manipulate people with his words, but she wasn't fooled.

"About?" She continued, eyes once again reconnecting with his.

"You." He answered easily, sighing. "He was - teasing me about, you know." His look turned resentful from the memory. Her face held a bit of smugness.

Jade knew exactly what he was hinting at and she was still proud of it; plenty proud. The thing was, she could get James writhing very easily whenever they were sexually active, especially when she blew his - mind, in the morning, which she'd done a few weeks prior. His friends had been very present in the crib at the time and despite that, she'd driven him crazy, crazy enough to erupt plenty of pleasurable noises from him.

And once he had - finished, per se, he'd gotten inexplicably loud and there was zero way his friends hadn't heard it. Jade had been opting for that anyway. He'd tried to embarrass her publicly sexually more times than she had fingers, it had merely been an act of revenge - even if he had sworn to get his revenge. She was still plenty cautious around him, but could let her guard down because no one was here [and he'd sworn to public revenge so people could hear her as well] and he was peeved.

Those were two solid reasons right there.

"And I started to get defensive because I didn't want anyone ELSE to over hear what he was implying, because we were at Rocque Records and I really don't need Gustavo or Kelly knowing about that! And then he made some remark about you and I was already annoyed enough, so I may have overreacted and yelled a lot at him, BUT HE HAD NO RIGHT!" He finished sharply, eyebrows furrowing stubbornly.

A smile spread across her face and her fingers came to a stop, resting on his shoulder instead. "You got defensive over me?"

His eyes strayed to her uncertainly, releasing another exasperated breath. "Maybe."

That made her extremely happy. He'd never shown defense towards Kendall when it came to her. The blonde and brunette had a running feud ever since the day they'd met at the signing, so they were always lashing out at each other and running their mouths off. It was a two-way argument, so James often had trouble judging the situation. He didn't like to take sides between one of his best friend's and his girl! That wasn't a position he should have to take anyway.

But this time, he was more than happy to intervene. Jade hadn't even been there to do anything 'wrong' in Kendall's eyes. It wasn't fair to let him run his mouth off about his girl like that, especially when Jade had FINALLY been innocent. He knew she refrained from making any too rude commentary about Kendall or his friends in his presence. Though there was the occasional slip ups of 'The three idiots' that he wasn't too fond of. He often sent her a dirty look when it came to that and corrected her.

Jade smirked and leant her head forward, pressing her nose into his cheek affectionately and staring at him. But then her mind turned curious and her expression fell. "What exactly did he say?" James once again RARELY felt the need to interrupt, had it been bad enough to insult him as well as her? Sometimes James was sweet and other time he was looking out for his own reputation as well.

He shrugged, but accepted the affection without protest. She was rarely too affectionate unless in these private moments, so he took what he could get.

"Something about you being a devil worshipped or something. Or Satan's daughter, which he stole from me!" He retorted in an offended tone, but looking down at her eyes, she looked offended considering Kendall having stolen it from /him/ - that was offensive.

James smiled cheekily, doing his best to display an innocent face to calm his girlfriend down. "What? Only I can call you that. You know I mean it in the best way," He insisted, tightening his grip on her fingers and stroking a thumb over her knuckles lightly. He enjoyed feeling her smooth skin.

"I'll give you that." She stated in allowance, leaning back and staring at him. "So? What're you going to do about this little tiff? You live in the same house - you can't exactly avoid each other." James was probably glad he didn't share a room with Kendall, instead he shared one with Carlos - which could get VERY annoying sometimes. Especially when she came over. She didn't exactly have free reign in that instance.

His stubborn face made a quick return. "I'm not talking to him!" That was usually James' typical way of dealing with things. When he was mad with her, he avoided her like the black plague for a few days, or even a few weeks. It wasn't a fun way to get things over and done with, yet James did it regardless.

"You live in the same house." She repeated to inform him that he wouldn't be able to not talk to him forever. She wasn't even sure if it would last that long. James was stubborn, but Kendall was good at weaseling himself in.

His face fell in contemplation, before raising his chin high. "I won't talk to him voluntarily!" He quickly corrected himself. Once again, he was going to let it fester. She had a few ideas up her sleeve.

"Fine, whatever. Makes my life easier when you don't have to speak to him." She said playfully, a teasing glint in her eyes. That raised the hints of a smile and she held the underside of his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. That would always be the best way to distract each other from a problem and Jade would never allow herself to be told differently.

James' bad mood didn't last long.

[OoOoOoO]

Kendall walked in to the vacant crib later that night, seeing all of the lights shut off. It was late, nearing eleven, and there wasn't any prominent activity [not like he'd been expecting it given the time and his mother's strict regulations for bed, even if they WERE men]. He slowly made his way towards the hall when a light suddenly flicked on in the main room and he froze.

His eyes darted nervously to the light source, noticing a head of someone. If that was his mother, he swore to God he'd -

"Kendall." Came a certain rasp he knew too well and he jumped in surprise, but also sighed in relief. It was just Jade. But what was she doing up like this? Normally, she'd retire early to bed with James when she stayed over so they could fool around before Carlos came in to invade the **fun**.

Once he recovered from the heart palpitations he was currently undergoing, he addressed the situation. "It's just - you. What do you want and why aren't you cuddling up with James or something?" Kendall and Jade despised each other and they always would.

Jade tilted her head at him, folding her arms in an annoyed fashion. "I would be cuddling him, but this is a little more important at the moment."

"What?" He was perplexed as to why Jade wanted to speak to him. They never exchanged words voluntarily. They more or less got on each other's nerves when forced to be in the same presence.

By this time, Jade got up out of her seat, James' shirt hanging on her body. She hadn't distracted him for nothing, but had slipped out of his arms once she was sure he'd been deeply asleep. She was the insomniac, not him. He could be a heavy sleeper when he was tired - and he definitely would be tired after all of that.

She walked over and stood in front of Kendall, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have a proposition." Based on the way she was dressed, the blonde was interpreting the completely wrong idea.

He flashed a quick smile, though his face quickly dropped. "Jade, you're attractive and all, but I'm pretty sure we hate each other and I have a girlfriend, and James is my best friend -" He trailed off when she scoffed extremely loudly, eyeing him like he'd just been released from a mental ward.

"Not that kind of a proposition! A business proposition, strictly business." She emphasized a bit stronger for him. Even if Kendall was the most levelheaded of the four, sometimes things went over his head too. "God, ugh. Revolt me even more, would you?"

This peaked Kendall's interest, because he'd seen 'business propositions' in movies and they always turned out to be the exactly 'wrong' thing and Jade was stunning [not that he'd ever admit that except in his own conscience], but he would NEVER be that guy! Not to his best friend or his girlfriend. How could she even think that way?

"Jade," She stopped him as soon as he said her name because she knew specifically from his tone, that he was arrogant and self-righteous enough to formulate his preposterous idea that she wanted him. Con's of being the designated 'leader' or 'voice' of the group. He thought everything he did was some kind of testament. He could think through that one again.

"Kendall, shut up!" She barked in order, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "You're attractive, but that would NEVER happen and that is not what this is about!" Idiot.

Kendall looked relieved. "Then what is it - wait, you think I'm attractive?" He looked at her, boggled. In what world would Jade West find him attractive? Was this some kind of alternate universe?

Her eyes flared in frustration. "THAT IS NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!" She wanted to slug him. Was it something about the late hour that made him dull and as dim witted as her boyfriend? "Ugh, it's about James."

He rolled his eyes. "What about him?" He was still a little sour about the argument that had occurred earlier in the evening. "Trouble in paradise?"

Her fingers savagely dug into the sides of her biceps in annoyance by the blonde's words. He always twisted them with a condescendingly superior tone and he was by no means superior to her in any way, shape, or form. He was superior as the dirt beneath her boots, frankly. But she refrained from it; that would defeat the purpose of this little meet-and-greet.

"No, no 'trouble in paradise'." She spoke in a specific tone, glaring daggers. But she remained calm. She kept a clear-cut idea of what this was supposed to be and what she was supposed to do, and this was for James. "Trouble between you and James this afternoon, right?"

Kendall sent her an unappreciative look. "Going to chew me out or something?" Though he still held deeply the memory of her launching scissors at him nearly a month prior. That had been a horrific experience. He swore his life had flashed before his eyes; he was still a bit paranoid when it came to handling the goth's presence. James had thankfully held her back and calmed her down.

"No, it's quite simple really. You apologize to James and I agree to not kill you." Her eyes darkened.

He shuddered a little and stared at her blankly. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. I didn't do anything wrong!"

She arched an eyebrow. "You **really** want to say you didn't do anything wrong when you blatantly insulted me in front of James and he told me **all** about what you said AND you continued to tease him to the point of him going into a bipolar spell?" She was improvising and embellishing what James had told her quite a bit, but she was an expert liar in these cases and he would definitely buy it. Especially with the startled way he was looking at her.

"What? I'm sure you've said worse about me!" There was an evident shake in his voice now - she loved that. Evoking fear was a hobby, a masochistic hobby but a hobby nonetheless. "And besides, you two are so - active, that it's hard not to point it out!"

"Mm-hm, well, you're going to apologize. Because if you don't, then this 'truce' I'm going to bring up next won't be enacted and instead, I'll hunt you down until you agree to my terms." She lowered her gaze and her voice darkly.

Okay, this may have been scaring Kendall quite a bit. He sent her a sheepish, frightened smile and threw his arms up in a surrendering gesture. "No, really, that's not necessary at all Jade - but I am a little curious about this truce?"

Jade smirked once she got her desired her reaction and decided to enlighten him with the facts. "If you apologize to James, I'm willing to extend the olive branch. However annoyed at James you might be right now, you care about him and I care about him, and that's our common denominator. I feel like it's fair to him to put our differences aside and get along in his presence in the least. You can hate me as much as you want outside of him, so long as it never gets back to him." Nothing in this world could ever make Jade like Kendall Knight, but nothing in this world made her willingly want to upset James and she did every time her and Kendall fought and she knew that.

What better way to make him happy than get along with his best friends; even if it was just an act most of the time. She knew this would make his life a lot easier and it would make both of their lives much much easier.

"I mean look at you and him. You fought over me and that has clearly impacted the both of you, and then it came rolling back to me when I have to comfort, James. He annoyingly cares about what you think and I don't need you compromising my relationship. So apologize to him and agree to my terms, and it's smooth sailing from here on out." She'd spent time figuring this out, the blonde better not waste all of that.

A contemplative expression overwhelmed his face and he had to think this out. Truce with Jade, stop fights with James, eliminate chances of death while sleeping. Where were the con's? Oh yeah, he had to 'pretend' to be cool with Jade in James' company, despite completely disapproving their relationship.

Jade was no good for James and Kendall would always believe that.

But, he'd love to extend his life as much as possible - so he'd give in. "Fine. I'll apologize to James and we'll start this 'truce'." He airquoted the last word, still not sure how long this would last. Jade West was an unpredictable girl full of deceit. He didn't exactly know her as well as James did, so he shouldn't really infer - but Jade wasn't completely aware of his opinion.

She eyed him carefully and extended a hand. "Shake on it." This was a business proposition, she was going to do this professionally whether he found it ridiculous or not. She didn't care about his opinion and she certainly wouldn't start now.

He eyed her hand like it was some kind of contagious disease. "Are you serious?" He didn't even want to touch her! What happens if she had some kind of deadly weaponry stashed in her bra or something? Though that would probably be painful and he should NOT be thinking these kinds of thoughts, because it was a little horrifying.

"Shake - my hand - or it goes up your ass, your choice." Jade smiled brightly in a forced fashion, though her eyes portrayed anger and deep resentment. He was definitely going to comply.

He finally accepted the hand and shook it; her grip was vice tight. Jesus, what did this woman do? Work out her hand strength for a living?

"Truce." Jade spoke the word bitterly and finally released his offended hand. "Good night, Kendall." And she turned on her heels, leaving him to shake his hand vigorously and try and regain blood flow. But she paused and turned to look at him with a deadly stare. "Don't tell James about this. I'd rather have him know that this was genuinely your guilt, than my prying." Anything to protect James was a good enough reason for her.

She then snuck back into Carlos' and James' room, taking her steps feather-light to ensure the boys stayed asleep, as she creeped back over to James' bed and lifted the covers to get inside. James stirred a little and she smiled slightly, looking at him in the way she always did when he wasn't looking. Jade leant over him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, forehead pressing against the side of his face.

The annoying sweet sacrifices she made for this stupid man.

[OoOoOoO]

James woke up earlier than Jade the next morning, which was probably a good thing. He loved his girlfriend, but she was a trip in the morning and not a good one. She was always grumpy and disgruntled and that wasn't a good look on her. He much preferred the either writhing, moaning form of her - or the happy form of her! The happy form was EXTREMELY preferred. She was adorable when she was happy.

He was really the only one who got to see her happy anyway. He enjoyed being that one person.

He snuck out, which was easy because she wasn't in his arms this time and instead, tucked in behind him with her face nuzzled into his back. It was cute and a Kodak moment, but he had to go before she **did** notice his vacant spot and get on his ass for leaving her.

She'd done that when he'd slept with her one of the first times and he didn't need a repeat!

He pulled on his boxers and a pair of loose shorts [Jade had stolen his shirt before they'd went to bed after their 'activities'], stepping out into the hall to head into the kitchen for a quick glass of juice and to see if Mama Knight's cooked up anything good, when instead he walked in to a vacant room, all except for Kendall who was sitting on the couch.

James turned his chin up at the blonde and stalked into the kitchen, throwing open the fridge and searching for the orange juice. He was going to ignore the blonde for as long as possible! He didn't deserve his attention after what he said and how he acted!

He was getting the silent treatment whether he liked it or not.

Kendall roused himself from his position on the couch and walked over, leaning on the counter and staring at his friend. "James." His back was still turned, but he knew he could hear him.

His posture went rigid and he rose from his hunched position, slamming the juice carton onto the counter and looking at Kendall haughtily. "I'm not talking to you!" Kind of breaking his silent treatment vow, but maybe this would get Kendall to back off his efforts. He turned and reached for a glass in the cupboard, setting that on the counter alongside the carton and angrily poured himself a full glass, letting it sit there while he sent daggers out of the corner of his eyes.

They would go VERY unlistened to!

"James, I'm sorry." He finally admitted to get off his chest, even if he didn't feel too much remorse for saying what he did about his friend's girlfriend. He felt bad for upsetting James, but that was where the line was drawn.

Maybe they would go a little listened to..

The pretty boy looked at his friend in surprise. "Really?" But he looked questioning.

Kendall slowly nodded. "Yeah. I am. I shouldn't diss Jade in front of you. I wouldn't like it if you dissed Jo." And James never had. James had always been supportive of his relationship with her. "So - I was wrong." Jade bringing it to his attention maybe showed him how wrong it was to say what he did about her in James' presence.

"You were wrong!" James spoke up, practically pouting. "She's not terrible all of the time! She's an amazing girl! And she's **my** amazing girl! I never let her say anything awful about you in my presence! I'm not going to let you get away with it, either!" He let occasional things on both of their sides slip, but the fact that it was already a premeditated argument existing between them - it'd made his urge to speak up for his girl all the more important.

"-And I'm sorry for teasing you about your - times." He grimaced at the memory. Hearing his best friend moan out Jade's name was a little frightening.

"YOU SHOULD BE THERE TOO!" James barked, getting even more defensive over that piece. He was tired of hearing the teasing!

He just slowly nodded in agreeance to what he'd said. "I understand, James."

James nodded stiffly. "Good!" Crossing his arms over his chest. "I should make you apologize to Jade too!"

"We've had enough of a discussion," He rolled his eyes, then freezing when he realized he wasn't supposed to mention the talk. Oh come on, a few hours into their truce and Jade was already going to practically mutilate him for spilling the beans. Maybe it would just be elusive to James still - hopefully. The pretty boy was pretty dim.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Huh? You spoke to her?"

Well, now there was no use in not telling him. He was going to die either way, and he might as well tell his friend the truth. "Yeah, Jade stopped me when I came in late last night. She mentioned how you and her spoke about our argument yesterday and she opened up my mind to apologizing."

His gaze softened slightly, that foggy look he got when he people mentioned Jade. He was so in love with her. "She did that?"

He nodded to confirm it. "And - she initiated a truce. To kind of settle our differences to make it easier on you." He shrugged, looking at his friend. "Maybe she's not all bad." And maybe Jade wasn't.

For someone depicted to be so heartless by all of those around her, she had a big heart and it beat for James. She made a big move last night by doing that. He would never have expected to Jade, if she was rational, to do that. It just didn't seem like her at all; to think of others, that is. Kendall had been genuinely surprised.

He had a bit more respect for her in that instance. She cared about his best friend and she proved that last night. Maybe he could learn to tolerate her a bit better, and not just because of the truce enacted.

"She's not," James glanced down at his feet, thinking with a small smile on his face. So Jade was thinking of him enough to do that, huh? To create a truce with her practically sworn enemy [other than Tori that was]. was a sweet gesture. It wasn't un-Jade-like, actually.

There were a lot of sweet things she did behind closed doors that people like Kendall, his other best friends, and her friends didn't see. He liked being one of the few people to see that side of her.

"I'll be right back," He said holding up a single finger and rushing down the hall. He had a girlfriend to appreciate!

[OoOoOoO]

Jade was very immersed in sleep, rolling onto James' side and breathing in his scent, which naturally lulled her back despite James' absence. It was before noon, long before it, she never got up on weekends unless it was noon or beyond. She was very much a needer of sleep when she had James or when she'd finally been able to go to sleep on her own.

The door creak didn't even startle her, or Carlos leaving to 'go use the bathroom'. She slept like a rock once she was out. The light sleeping was reserved for when she'd just fallen under.

But then she felt the bed dip and she knew someone had gotten on it, she made a face, wrinkling her nose. "Stop," She groaned tiredly, rasping it a little while the person wriggled and moved. She anticipated it being James and when she felt arms wrapped around her, she sure hoped it was James - or whoever was doing it would have A LOT of explaining to do.

When she felt a nose nuzzle into her neck, she definitely knew it was James. Only he did that and only he had ever been allowed to. She allowed him to do a lot of things she normally wouldn't with any boyfriend's.

"Mm, stop." She mumbled again, curling up like a turtle retracting back into its shell.

James' face made a reappearance near hers once he stopped nuzzling into her and he pressed his nose into her cheek instead, hazel eyes staring at her closed ones. "Babe, open your eyes." He requested gently, pressing his lips briefly to her cheek to coax her. It was still morning regardless.

Jade peeked open one eye, brows furrowing. "Why? What time is it?" She rasped, rolling her eyes to stare at him.

"A few after ten." It was the last time check he'd done before he'd tiptoed into the room after he'd hissed at Carlos to leave. He needed a bit of alone time with his girl after her gesture.

That elicited a HUGE groan of disapproval from her and she shook in his arms unhappily. "Why are you waking me?" She moaned into her pillow, burying her head into it. Her bedhead was all up in his face and he had to spit out some of her hair.

"Baby, I need you awake for this." He quietly pleaded with her, leaning his head against her to give her some extra affection. Sometimes if he did this, she'd cooperate - and sometimes she didn't. It was like walking on eggshells with Jade, he never truly knew - even if ninety percent of the time, his predictions were correct.

Jade sighed, he was being relentless and maybe as soon as she answered, he'd go away so she could sleep. So she finally complied and wiggled out of his arms, sitting up and leaning against the headboard after a quick stretch.

His eyes drifted when he noticed the few buttons of his shirt on her were undone and he got a whoppingly amazing view of her cleavage and that wasn't fair. It was morning for him too and that meant certain things..

He sat up and looked at her face, instead of at her enormous chest [his third obsession. First was her ass and then next were her eyes]. "You spoke to Kendall for me?"

Jade blinked rapidly to try and wrap her head around the situation, when his words finally hit home. Her face twisted in unhappiness. "He told you?! That prick. I told him not to say anything!"

He grinned a little at her vocabulary and hugged her small body, pulling her to him. "But he did, because he's Kendall." Kendall was a little obstinate when it came to obeying orders. "That was so sweet."

"Don't speak of it." She muttered tiredly, sinking into his comfortable embrace and whispering beneath her breath, "I'm going to kill him."

"Wouldn't that break your truce?" James added in curiously.

She went rigid in his arms and threw her taut fists up. "That bigger prick! He told you that too? What didn't he tell you?!" She demanded, pouting her lips.

Okay, so maybe there were some pro's to morning Jade. She was incredibly cute.

"That's all he told me, I promise." He laughed and leaned his nose against her cheek again, staring at her with his pretty hazel eyes. "But that was nice, what you did. I'm starting to question who my girlfriend is." He lightly teased, earning a solid glare from her.

Her pout morphed into a disgruntled look. "Shut up. I'm capable of being nice!"

"To me, maybe." He squeezed her a little tighter. "Thaaank you." He sang in a sing-song-y voice, causing her to groan in his arms.

"Don't sing at this time in the morning!" She hissed, tucking her arms up and leaning her head against his chest. "You're welcome." Jade finally said, shutting her eyes again.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, suddenly curious there too. "You hate Kendall! You despise him! You nearly killed him with your scissors a couple weeks ago, what's with the change of heart?" His girlfriend was stubborn and James knew it that much. It took her a lot longer to change than a simple epiphany.

Jade rose her head from his chest again, getting the message that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep any time soon, which she WASN'T okay with, but decided to answer his questions regardless of the fact he was stealing things from her. "James, don't you know I'd do this chizz for you?" She craned her neck to look at him. "Kendall and I fighting gives you stress, right? Right. So of course I'm going to change it. I want you happy and if that stupid buffoon gives you that regardless of his self-righteous attitude, then so be it. I'll make a sacrifice."

His love grew for the brunette in his arms as soon as she said that, a wide smile breaking out on his face.

She raised a hand and pressing her index finger to his chin, pointing up at his smile. "That right there, is exactly why I do this. Even if I really really want to kill Kendall for telling you." Her hand dropped back to its normal position.

He tilted his head down and took a hand to lift her chin up just a bit to give her a quick peck, nudging his nose against her. "Love you, Jade."

"Mm-hm." She hummed in approval and grimaced. "Scratchy face, James!" She began wiggled like a worm in his arms, glaring at his face. She absolutely despised facial hair, no matter how good it looked on him. It was like razor burn except a million times worse when rubbed against bare skin. "GO SHAVE!" She screeched when he didn't remove his face.

Now he was grinning madly, pressing his cheek to her cheek and rubbing vigorously. "So Jade, how're you? Sunny day, huh?" He playfully spoke, knowing how freaked out she was getting.

Her arms shot out and whacked at him, stunning him enough to leap out of his arms and tumble to the floor. James full out cackled when she did that and bounced up onto his knees on the bed, peering over the side of the bed. He'd forgotten completely about her uncalled for swats.

The goth slowly sat up, peeking her eyes over the mattress menacingly.

James was even cheeky enough to ask. "You think you could make a truce with my female friends too?"

He'd never seen a darker look cross her beautiful face.

"Don't - push it."

[OoOoOoO]

AN: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALLOFMEHATESYOU FOR FORCING ME TO GET THIS DONE! NO, I ACTUALLY WOULDN'T BECAUSE HE IS AN ANNOYING PEST! -_-

He bugged me day and night to get this done, while he updated a million times before me, xD He was my inspiration, honestly. Always is! COULDN'T DO JADES WITHOUT YOU, 3

Check out his new story too! It's GOLD and Bade-bashing, which I can completely appreciate now that I don't ship it anymore, xD

Like it? I did. I thought it was cute - the Jades I've been getting on Facebook has been REALLY cute lately, despite my Jade account getting deleted because Facebook despises roleplayers everywhere - like a dick.

Reviews are my life; don't kill me!

- Nat


End file.
